niohfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Kelley
Character Directory Entry 1 Unlock: To unlock, complete the mission "????". Edward Kelley is an English alchemist. Having mastered the secret of turning lead into gold, he uses Amrita to turn humans into monsters and reanimate corpses. He has a Guardian Spirit named Uroboros and is able to disappear, disguise himself as another, and steal other people's guardian spirit to use for his own purpose. On the orders of John Dee, he stole Saoirse-who is able to detect Amrita-from William, and set out for Japan, a land full of high-quality Amrita lying fallow. He is cruel and determined, willing to do anything to achieve his goals. He thrives in the chaos of war, taking sadistic pleasure in human suffering. Entry 2 Unlock: To unlock, complete the mission "????". Arriving in Japan just before William, Kelley disguised himself and began working behind the scenes to fan the flames of conflict across the archipelago. He sees Saoirse as nothing more than a tool and travels the country using her ability to detect and gather Amrita. Entry 3 Unlock: To unlock, complete the mission "????". Hoping to plunge Japan back into civil war, Kelley resurrects Oda Nobunaga, but Nobunaga refuses to obey Kelley, and, after enjoying a battle with William, moves on to the next world. His back against the wall, Kelley flies into a rage and uses a massive amount of Amrita to summon the serpent Yamata—no—Orochi. William, however, is able to smash through all of Kelley's scheming, and the alchemist is finally defeated. Entry 4 Unlock: To unlock, defeat ???? 3 times. Kelley's Guardian Spirit Uroboros takes the form of a serpent swallowing its own tail and is said to represent cycles like destruction and creation and death and rebirth. In alchemy, the uroboros is a symbol of unity in opposition and corresponds to similar ideas in Onmyo magic. Entry 5 Unlock: To unlock, defeat ????. Kelley was a homunculus born through alchemical techniques. The Kelley that came to Japan was nothing more than a vessel created by John Dee. Back in the Tower of London, countless other Kelleys await their turn to awaken. Location In the final level in japan, "The Demon King Revealed", you encounter Kelly after defeating Oda Nobunaga. Behaviour Kelly has one forward grab that one-shots you, and he also throws red Amrita Spikes sometimes. He can also send his snake spirit into the ground and it comes out of the ground wherever you are at the given time. He also have an overpowered block that you can hit with everything and it won't break. Weak Spot & Tactics Kelly runs out of ki very easily, if you hit him when he's spinning his snake spirit around him he'll just cancel it and stand there for a few seconds. His one-shot grab also has a very obvious tell in that he moves his hand back quite far before going forward again. All in all, it's a very easy fight if you have Ki damage. Drops * Dialogue Category:Bosses Category:Characters